


Tell Me Something, Love

by gvnfr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvnfr/pseuds/gvnfr
Summary: It’s all very sickly sweet in a way that makes Ryan question how he ever ended up here in the first place. He hadn’t planned Gavin but here he was, on his lap, kissing him gently and Ryan finds himself so incredibly in love with him.





	

Every sense was filled with the unmistakable feeling of _Gavin._

Work was hectic as always. It wasn’t like either of them had a normal job but weeks seemed to pass in a flurry of heists and assassinations and 2am planning sessions. Sometimes Ryan felt as if there wasn’t time to breathe, especially when he was taking jobs on the side, not that he needed to – Geoff paid his crew generously – but he needed his alone time and alone time was best spent murdering. That’s how the Vagabond got his reputation, after all.

Gavin sighs against his lips, ever so content.

It’s all very sickly sweet in a way that makes Ryan question how he ever ended up there in the first place. He hadn’t _planned_ Gavin. He hadn’t planned joining the Fake AH Crew at all but Geoff Ramsey had given him an offer he couldn’t refuse.

Ryan slides his hands from Gavin’s waist to gently cup his backside. Gavin lets out a small noise of appreciation, not quite a moan, and shifts his hips in minuscule motions to settle himself further against Ryan.

In the time leading up to the beginning of their relationship things had been tense. Perhaps more tense for the rest of the crew who had to put up with their crappy tempers and the pining and the whining.

He handled it poorly, Ryan can admit that now. He avoided Gavin for the most part after he finally couldn’t handle him anymore.

The thing is Gavin was careless. He had no problem wrecking million dollar cars within a week of buying them. More than once he had come stumbling into the base, covered head-to-toe scratches, his new toy bent around a tree somewhere to be dealt with by someone else, some time else. It made Ryan’s blood boil.

Gavin wasn’t any less careless now – two years on – he still threw away exorbitant amounts of money on items he absolutely couldn’t justify as much as he insisted _“Ryan, listen, $1400 for a diamond teabag really isn’t a bad price if you think about it.”_

A pair of golden sunglasses rested on the coffee table, combined with the pairs in the glove box of every car Gavin owned, the pairs in both bedside tables and the pairs hidden around the penthouse. Michael once asked how much they all cost and Gavin had shrugged and replied ‘Hundred grand?’ and Ryan had politely but swiftly removed himself from the room. 

That’s how things went for a while, actually, with Ryan avoiding Gavin as much as possible. He made sure they were never alone together, especially when Gavin was sporting that shit-eating grin and in the mood to ask questions that would inevitably leave Ryan shaking out of frustration.

Everything he had trained himself to resist was obsolete with Gavin. The man managed to weasel his way under Ryan’s skin no matter what and that made him all the more intriguing.

Gavin shifted, let his legs drop either side of Ryan’s hips, pulled himself up to just kind of _look._ Ryan took the opportunity to grip Gavin harder and pull Gavin’s hips down to meet his own, dragging a gasp out of Gavin followed by a smirk and then a lively kiss. Ryan retaliated with just as much vigour.

Eventually, they were forced together. Well Gavin was never avoiding him in the first place, managing to somehow be the less petty of the two.

A successful heist meant a celebration and a celebration meant alcohol. As soon as the police were lost and any wounds were bandaged Geoff was taking them all to his favourite bar. The tab was maxed within two hours somehow and Ryan would’ve left if he didn’t feel obligated to stay. He loved his crew, he really did, but he still hated alcohol and what alcohol did to them.

Geoff was a punchy sort of drunk, a _fingery_ drunk as Gavin put it. And he was all over the lad, drawing all sorts of squawks from him. Jack was the happiest of drunks, she was also much more likely to accept the dumbass bets she would usually shut down. The lads were quick to take advantage. Michael was loud and prone to ramble without a filter which had gotten them in sticky spots more than once. Ray – who left and was replaced by Jeremy over a year ago – didn’t drink either but was content going along with the shit the rest of the crew got up while intoxicated.

Gavin was a disaster drunk. He was all over the place, making jokes no one could understand and getting progressively touchier as the night went on. Not in the way Geoff was touchy either, in that pseudo-aggressive way. No, Gavin liked to leave lingering, teasing touches that you still felt even after he’d buggered off to talk to someone else. 

Ryan should’ve pushed him away when he had the chance, should’ve gone home alone and turned up to work on Monday with a clear head and a brand new aversion tactic. But he didn’t. When Gavin came sauntering up to him he stayed where he was, diet coke in hand.

Gavin was talking about the heist, albeit a little slurred, praising Ryan on how he handled the fourth grocery store clerk that they hadn’t anticipated being there. Ryan took the compliment but really it wasn’t that difficult to yell “Get on the ground!” to a terrified 19-year-old who would sell his soul to make it out of the heist alive. He did make it, luckily, Ryan wasn’t keen on killing people who wouldn’t fight back.

Geoff and Jack took their leave, Jack successfully manoeuvring Geoff out of the bar in their wasted states. Ray drove Michael home soon after, leaving Ryan alone with Gavin. He could’ve sworn Michael winked at him on his way out.

“You know, Ryebread, you’re not as bad as Geoff said you’d be,” Gavin changes the subject oh-so-smoothly.

 Ryan raises an eyebrow in response but decides to let Gavin talk himself out of this one.

The other man doesn’t seem to realise what he said could be taken badly and continued on. “He said you were _dangerous_ Rye which is bloody ridiculous. I mean, you’re damn scary but you wouldn’t hurt anyone,” he pauses, looks confused, and carries on, “Well, you’re a murderer aren’t you, but I am too so it’s okay, Rye.”

Gavin rests a hand on Ryan’s bicep and looks at him through bleary eyes.

“I think it’s time to go home, Gavin.” Gavin looks even more confused and maybe a little hurt but he lets Ryan take him to the car and scoffs dramatically when Ryan tells him to buckle his seatbelt.

“You’re such a dad, Jesus.”

They pull up into Gavin’s drive and Gavin stumbles out of the car and almost loses his footing immediately, gripping the car door to stop himself going over. Ryan was planning to leave as soon as Gavin got through his front door but at this rate the man was going to be passing out on the marble driveway.

Ryan got out of the car and slammed the door a little too hard before going over to Gavin. He let Gavin grab his arm and made sure to shut his car door although the neighbourhood Gavin lived in was nice enough to leave it open without worry.

Gavin giggled as he made it through the door. “You’re so lovely, Ryan.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Gavin,” Ryan grunted as he turned to leave, his job of getting Gavin home complete.  Tonight had been a bad idea.

“What?” Gavin’s voice suddenly alert.

“I said, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Will I though?” Gavin snapped harshly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know damn well what I mean! You’re avoiding me like I have the damn plague, you’re the first to leave the penthouse, barely talk to me when you’re actually around. What’s your problem?”

At that point Ryan had abruptly strode forward, gripped Gavin by the back of his neck and kissed him fiercely. Gavin took a moment to register what the hell was happening before he started kissing back with just as much vigour.

The relationship got off to somewhat of a rocky start, a passionate but desperate and somewhat angry make out was lacking in a certain amount of communication needed.

Half of Gavin’s job was talking, seducing and convincing, he knew exactly what to say when the job required it. But when it didn’t… he was slightly hopeless. Ryan wasn’t much better off. He spent most of the last decade of his life alone, building his reputation of the Vagabond and avoiding humans who weren’t giving him money.

The morning after the night before – well, the early afternoon after the night before – the two of them found themselves in Gavin’s living room the silence only filled by the sound of distant sirens.

Ryan had stayed the night but on the sofa instead of Gavin’s bed where Gavin desperately wanted him to have ended up. Gavin was intoxicated though, and beyond the kissing Ryan knew to turn him down.

“So,” Gavin started first, “Are we…” he trailed off, face flushed.

“Are we what?” Ryan prompted.

“Are we a thing, I don’t know what the call it. Boyfriends sounds wrong,” Gavin said. He shifted on the couch, mouth pulled into a grimace.

“It does,” Ryan agreed. “But we can be, if you want to be. Exclusive, you know.”

“Yeah, that sounds right. I do though. What do we tell the Crew?” There wasn’t a policy about relationships within the group but the subject had never come up before. None of them had ever had romantic intentions for each other before.

“We don’t have to tell them anything,” Ryan assured Gavin. “It might not even work out for long.”

 "Yeah… Geoff’s gonna be pissed.” 

“Is now the right time to be thinking about Geoff?” Ryan smirked. Gavin joined him with a playful grin.

“Probably not. But he will be. Michael too, maybe,” Gavin mused. Ryan knew how protective of Gavin Michael was prone to being.

“We really don’t have to tell them,” Ryan said.

“Okay. They’ll find out anyway, eventually,” Gavin paused, “ _If_ it lasts.”

Thusly, they didn’t tell anyone anything but it was pretty clear in the following days that their arrival at the penthouse wasn’t followed by the uncomfortable tension it once had. Unless it had melted away over the long weekend something must’ve happened and the crew clued in fairly quickly. No one said anything outright but both Ryan and Gavin received knowing looks from members of the crew.

They made sure to keep their hands to themselves at work. Neither of them wanted to be caught and it took a few weeks for them to get touchy anyway.

Fast forward a couple of years and they struggled to keep their hands off one another. Neither of them were the most affectionate of people but Gavin found it so tempting to kiss Ryan when no one else was in the room and run his hands up the back of his shirt just to feel the warmth of his skin. When they were paired up on particularly non-threatening heists neither of them had a problem stealing kisses and maybe even fooling around a little after making sure their ear pieces were turned off.

Ryan ran dips his fingers beneath the waistband of Gavin’s longue pants. Gavin’s very warm from spending the day in front of the fireplace like a sleepy old cat. They made the most of their days off by being as lazy as possible and that meant the two of them ended up on the coach, wrapped up in each other.

Gavin’s own hands are in his hair, not pulling just resting there. Ryan never spent more than $2 on hair products – or any products for that matter – before he moved in with Gavin but of course Gavin splurged on the best money could buy. Gavin adored how silky his hair products made Ryan’s hair feel.

Ryan didn’t quite realise how long it had been since his last proper relationship. If he was honest it was probably high-school when he wasn’t caught up in crime. He’d dated a few girls here and there, fooled around with a few guys in secret. He had a good time but never got the urge to settle down even after he left school and got a job and a house and got his first boyfriend (still in secret, he lived in a pretty small town).

Being with Gavin was so foreign to him. He knew how relationships worked just fine, knew the logistics of it, but actually having someone – that was new.

He was pretty happy though.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading u can find on on tomblr [@gvnfr](http://gvnfr.tumblr.com)
> 
> I love getting feedback so pls do not hesitate to leave a comment!!!


End file.
